


christmas and new year's will find you home (there will be no more sorrow, no grief and pain and i'll be happy, happy once again)

by nnegan13



Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Skype, and in which they tease the fuck out of each other, in which I project how much I miss them onto them so they miss each other so much, missing each other, oh my hell so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/pseuds/nnegan13
Summary: Eleonora bites her lip, watching his pixelated eyes dart over the screen. “How many more tests do you have?”It takes him a moment, the unsure scrunch of his eyebrows over taking his smile, but eventually he starts listing them. “Took one yesterday, have one scheduled for tomorrow, then two on Wednesday, a presentation Thursday, and my last one Friday.”“And then you come home.”He nods, one corner of his mouth turning up. “Then I come home.”Edoardo runs a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face and she leans her chin in her hand. “Okay. What’s the first thing you want to do?”He rolls his lips together, scrubs that same hand over his face again. “Take a nap. I’m exhausted”“Oh, poor baby.”The corner of his mouth twitches up and he rolls to his stomach. “Guess it won’t be with you, then.”“Mm, don’t say that.”
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava
Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	christmas and new year's will find you home (there will be no more sorrow, no grief and pain and i'll be happy, happy once again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/gifts).



> rip I was gonna write them physically together but then I realized Cornell is in the middle of finals rn so guess we got video-chat incantava
> 
> still managed to get hella emo writing this, I miss them sfm 
> 
> thank u paige ([x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee), [x](https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com)) for once again being the most amazing, phenomenal beta, and giving me the idea of the list at the end of this 
> 
> title from "please come home for christmas" by the eagles

**MONDAY  
DECEMBER 16   
22:48  
ELEONORA’S ROOM **

> _22:45, from_ ** _Edo_** : talk now? ❤️

Only once she has her door closed, her homework tabs minimized, and her hair pulled up does Eleonora Skype her boyfriend. He answers immediately, curly hair messy, face scruffy, eyes tired, the chain of his necklace held between his lips. It’s the middle of the afternoon in Ithaca, but from this one image of Edoardo it very well could’ve been the dead of night.

“You look terrible.”

Edoardo smiles, wide, and Eleonora can’t help the mirror that forms on her face. He’s so beautiful, she loves him so much. “Hello to you, too. And yes, I’m doing great, thank you for asking.”

She snickers as he rolls his eyes at her and the feed on her laptop shakes around as he adjusts his phone.

“No, you actually look like one of those guys that’s the hot conspiracist in movies.”

“The highest of compliments.” He sits back in his chair, scrubs a hand down his face and folds an arm across his stomach. She smiles at him again and he chuckles. “You’re cute, did you know that?”

“No, unfortunately, I’ve never looked in a mirror before.”

He grins, thumbing the corner of his mouth. “Never ever?”

“Never ever.” She shifts back onto her pillows, pulling her laptop onto her lap.

“So if you did look at yourself in a mirror—”

“I would know I’m cute, a hundred percent I would.”

The static muffles his second chuckle and Eleonora’s heart clenches. Ithaca is over four thousand miles away and she would give anything to hear his laugh in person and not over the phone. Only five more days and he would get on a plane and come home to her.

The corner of one of his textbooks is in the frame and she frowns a little; he said he could talk, she wouldn’t have called otherwise, and she doesn’t want to have interrupted him. “What are you studying for?”

“I’m not,” he says, and leans forward to push the book out of the way. “I’m talking with you.”

Her frown deepens. “Edo.”

“Don’t worry.”

She folds her arms, raising an eyebrow. If she’s interrupting him, he better say so/ Being a distraction is not something she signed up for. “Edoardo.”

“Seriously! I scheduled a break right now so we could talk before it got too late for you.” When her expression doesn’t change he laughs and picks up his phone, standing and moving to his bed. He settles down on his pillows, the pattern on the sheets is thin blue stripes and she remembers the afternoon she helped him pick them out, and Eleonora’s need to be with him overwhelms her irritation. “Weren’t you the one to tell me that study breaks were good, anyways?”

She did back in the spring during the week of his final exams, but then he hijacked it to mean long, unhelpful—though enjoyable—make out sessions on his off-limits bed and she gave up trying to explain healthy study habits to him. Now, he’s turned it into video-chatting with her, and she doesn’t have a leg to stand on anymore, she likes it just as much as he does.

“No,” she lies anyways, just to see his grin, hear that static-covered laugh again.

“Mm, okay.”

Eleonora bites her lip, watching his pixelated eyes dart over the screen. “How many more tests do you have?”

It takes him a moment, the unsure scrunch of his eyebrows over taking his smile, but eventually he starts listing them. “Took one yesterday, have one scheduled for tomorrow, then two on Wednesday, a presentation Thursday, and my last one Friday.”

“And then you come home.”

He nods, one corner of his mouth turning up. “Then I come home.”

Edoardo runs a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face and she leans her chin in her hand. “Okay. What’s the first thing you want to do?”

He rolls his lips together, scrubs that same hand over his face again. “Take a nap. I’m exhausted”

“Oh, poor baby.”

The corner of his mouth twitches up and he rolls to his stomach. “Guess it won’t be with you, then.”

“Mm, don’t say that,” she says as he chuckles. “You don’t mean that.”

“No, I don’t.” He tucks his face in the crook of his elbow.

She smiles and speaks without thinking. “Good, ‘cause it’s on the list.”

The cute scrunch of his eyebrows isn’t enough to combat the sudden panicked racing of her heart. Why couldn’t she think before talking to him for once? “List? What list?”

“No list.”

“Ele.”

“Edo.”

He grins at her antics and she’s lucky he’s across the ocean, now, or he’d be tickling her to get the answer. The thought makes her heart clench again (it really isn’t lucky at all), and she tries not to frown. “What’s the list?”

Sinking further into her pillows, she mumbles, “It’s a list of things to do over break once you’re home.”

Edoardo’s smile rivals the sun and heat rises to her cheeks as he laughs in disbelief. “Really?” She nods. “That’s amazing.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It is,” he insists, and sighs, smiling still like he can’t help himself, and she covers her face with both hands. “Hey, hey, look at me.” Curling her fingers into her fists, she peeks at him and finds that his smile is still as bright. She misses him so much. “It’s fantastic.”

Shaking her head, she says, “It’s really not. I mean, you were the one who kept talking about things to do, I just started writing them down.”

“Alright.” He’s still grinning, and she looks away. “What’s on it, then?”

“Um—a lot of the same things we did over the summer,” she says, shrugging, looking around her room to avoid the wave of emotion that overcomes her whenever she glances at him. “Getting gelato, making cookies with your nonna, going to a few greenhouses. I need your help, you can reach the stuff on the higher shelves.”

“Of course.” Eleonora risks a glance at him; his grin is wide, eyes intense, he winks when she meets his eyes, and she flushes.

“Uh—I know you meant this one as a joke, but you talked about stargazing, spending the night out under the stars, and the girls and I found this one place that’s a little further south, shouldn’t be _too_ cold…”

“I’m sold,” he agrees, and smirks. “Besides, if it does get to cold, there are other ways—”

“ _And_ —” she interrupts, smiles when he chuckles. “There’s a new exhibit at the university’s art museum that I think you’ll like.”

For a moment, Edoardo says nothing, does nothing, just stares at her, rolling his lips between his teeth and studying her face. There are crinkles around his eyes that she wishes she could touch, could trace, and she has to squish her hands between her legs to keep from touching her screen. No doubt he would tease her for that, even if his expression makes her think he’d do the same.

“And sleeping,” she whispers.

“Sleeping?”

She nods. “Lots of sleeping. Together.”

A faint smile this time. “Good.”

“Good.” She bites her lip and he mirrors her.

“God, I want to kiss you.”

“Edo—”

“So much.”

She laughs and he grins. “You need to _study_ so we can do this stuff when you get home.”

“We’re gonna do it anyways.”

“You never know,” she says, and shrugs, and laughs when he glares at her. “Oh, don’t be like that, of course we’ll do it—”

**Author's Note:**

> give it up for day four! 
> 
> proud of myself for getting this far, tbh, I didn't think I would be able to 
> 
> am a little hesitant about doing this, but put prompts and noorhelm pairings I haven't done (I won't do m*rles, sorry) in my [askbox](https://nnegan13.tumblr.com/ask) and maybe I'll get to them. christmas/holiday/winter themes are all acceptable. I have another idea for incantava, but besides that I'm completely lost and would love ur help! 
> 
> love u all <333333


End file.
